Two Sides to One Mirror
by Eggroll
Summary: sometimes its hard to admit you love someone. Its even harder if the person you love is the person your supposed to hate...that’s exactly what happened to Harry Potter and because of a mirror, Harry is sent into the future and finds that its completely
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This was a very Weird story that kinda....came to me in a dream _ I know...weird huh? Well I thought it would be when I first wrote it out. But now that I have written the first 3 chapters my friends are begging me for more. So I have decided that its time for all of you to read it. Hopefully you like it. I tried to do a different style of writing for this story and everyone seems to like it so hopefully you will too.   
  
Title: Two sides to one mirror  
  
Rating: R or NC-17 for the people who want it to be.   
  
Pairing: not saying until first chappie  
  
Summary: sometimes its hard to admit you love someone. Its even harder if the person you love is the person your supposed to hate...that's exactly what happened to Harry Potter and because of a mirror, Harry is sent into the future to find out what it will be like and finds that its completely different than what he thought it would be..."Be careful what you wish for, because it jut might come true"  
  
Introduction   
  
Sometimes its hard to admit you love someone. And it's even harder if the person you love is the person you are supposed to hate. That is exactly what happened to Harry Potter. So he felt that since the person he loved would never return his feelings he thought he would never be happy. So after his victory against Voldemort he grew more distant and barely even talked to Ron and Hermione any more. The more distant he grew, the more his friends worried. Even his crush begins to notice that Harry is acting very odd. So what happens when Harry suddenly finds himself in the bed of his crush? Well, he finds out that in the future he is happy...confused? Of course you are. But you will know what I mean. Everyone in this story is confused for one thing or another. Try asking Harry...or what about asking Harry? Heh heh, even more confused? Let me explain. I said Harry finds himself in the bed of his crush. Well, yes it was his old crush, and it is his bed. You see, the Harry from the future and the Harry from now somehow switched souls. So, the bed he woke up in was his own bed in the future. And technically he couldn't say he was in the bed of his crush because in the future he is married to his crush. Get it? Hopefully you do. And I bet by now you have noticed I have not said his crush's name. Don't worry, I will not mention who the person is here but you will find out eventually. So Harry finds out that he is happily married to his crush and has 5 adorable children. So explains the ' he will find out he is happy in the future' comment. Ok no more confusion alright? Promise? Ok lets continue.   
  
In this story you will see how Harry and Harry try and find a way to get back to their own time periods with a little help from Harry's 'crush' and the future Ron and Hermione. And their only form of communication to each other, their only connection, is a simple mirror. Harry and Harry can speak and see each other through it. So through this adventure the present Harry learns a few things about himself and he learns a few other things, and among those is a very valuable lesson:  
  
"Be careful what you wish for, because it might just come true"  
  
And you always have to remember something also, that saying does not always necessarily have to mean a bad thing... 


	2. Chapter 1 The Switch

Well, here is chapter 1!! Enjoy!!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The switch   
  
Harry was sitting on his bed in his dorm room. He should be at the 'Harry defeated You-know-who' celebration party, but he didn't feel like celebrating. Sure, he defeated Voldemort. Woppidi-doo right? Wrong. Even though Voldie is gone, Harry will never get what he really wants. But Harry won't admit what he wants. So, Ron and Hermione can't help him get what he wants. So that takes us back to problem number 1: Harry unhappy. So how can Ron and Hermione help? They can't. So all they can do is watch Harry and hope that a miracle will happen. Now your probably thinking, 'Why can't Ron and Hermione help?!' Well, can't you relate to their problem? Will you be able to help someone when you don't even know what is bothering them?...exactly, I wouldn't be able to either.   
  
So, like I said before I started to ramble on. Harry is unhappy and he does not want any 'pity' as he called it. He sat there for so long thinking about it he could feel his heartbeat in his legs. He thought about it for so long that his brain started to inch towards the idea of suicide.   
  
Harry's eyes began to tear and thin streams rolled out of his eyes and down his cheeks. But he didn't move to wipe them, he just let them fall. At that same moment Ron walked into the dorm and saw Harry laying on his back on his bed, his head hanging off the side of the bed and his hair skimming the floor. His glasses were sitting next to him on the bed. He had no expression whatsoever but tears were falling onto the carpet below. Ron shook his head and walked over to Harry until he was right over him and said, "It's over mate. No more of You-know-who. You can do everything you have always wanted to know."  
  
Harry didn't answer and Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "Come on Harry speak to me. Tell me that your still alive."  
  
"Barely" Harry said so quietly that Ron could have sworn that he didn't say it at all.   
  
"Harry. Harry, come on Harry tell me what's wrong. If you don't tell us what is bothering you then me and 'Mione can't help you with it."  
  
" I don't need any help. If I can defeat Voldemort by myself then I'm pretty sure I can solve this little problem. Its honestly not a big deal."  
  
Ron winced when Harry said 'the name' but dismissed it and said, "Harry, if its affecting you this much then I'm pretty sure that it is a big deal."  
  
"Ron please leave me alone. Go enjoy the party. I'll be fine. I just need some time to myself."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again and nodded. Without saying another word he left the room and closed the door after him.   
  
Harry turned onto his stomach and reached under his bed and pulled out his little shoe box with his valuables in it. He opened it and looked under the leather photo album and a picture of the Weasleys and Hermione. He pulled out the mirror that Sirius gave him the year before and looked in it. Harry began to cry uncontrollably and buried his face in his hands and whimpered out, "Sirius -hic- why did you -hic- have to go? Come -hic- back Sirius! I need you..."  
  
Ron watched as Harry cried and cried into his pillow over the lose of his godfather. He shook his head again and closed the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Future-  
  
Harry giggled as his husband hugged him from behind. He turned around and wrapped his arms around the blond boy. He smiled up to the boy he had loved for 17 years. And was married to for 15. The face of Draco Malfoy. Yay! Now you know who his 'crush' is. So the shock has passed and so has the curiosity. So now I will go on with the story. "Hey Drake."   
  
"He you" Draco replied smiling   
  
"Did you check if they were there when you dropped of the kids?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco nodded. You see it was Draco's birthday today, Friday. And Harry thought it would be a good idea if they send the kids away for the weekend so the two of them could have 'quality' time together. Or in other words shag like monkeys all weekend. And their 5 kids were all spending the night at different places. 3 year old Jessie wanted to stay at his best friend Joey's house. The 11 year old twin girls Lita and Mina wanted to spend as much time with their role models as possible so they got to stay at the Weasley twin's house. 13 year old Romy wanted to stay with her best friend Nora's house. And last but not least the oldest, at age 15. Aaron wanted to stay with Charlie Weasley who was in town on vacation. So while Draco went to play choo-choo train, dropping people off everywhere Harry was playing Chef Emeril in the kitchen.   
  
So now the two of them were playing tonsillectomy with each other. ~wink wink~   
  
They soon forgot about food and headed towards the bed room to play doctor...and they played for a LONG while. ~wink wink~  
  
When Harry woke up he was nestled next to Draco who was fast asleep. For Draco this had been the best birthday ever. Harry smiled and got out of bed to put his hair in a ponytail. He had sure grown since Hogwarts. He now had a really nice feminine figure with his hair brushing his shoulders and it was still very messy. And it had nothing to do with the randy sex they had just had you perverts!!! He decided that fixing his eyes would make people think that he thought he was too good for them. He liked them anyway so he kept them. He still looked like Harry basically. But there was one big difference...he was smiling. He finally had what he always wanted...I won't tell you what he always wanted. But throughout the story you will figure out what he has always wanted.   
  
All of a sudden Harry felt very odd. He choked but didn't make a sound and he was suddenly thrown back and he landed on the bed in a dead faint.   
  
Past-   
  
Harry had stopped crying but still staying in his position until he was tired of feeling sorry for himself. He stood up and walked over to his mirror to look at himself. Scrawny and skinny, a messy haired little boy with a tear stained face. 'Noone would ever love me.' he thought. Then said aloud. "I wish I knew if someone loves me in the future."  
  
He then felt very odd and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. All he could get out was a loud squeak and he collapsed on the floor in a faint. Not to be awakened until the morning after... 


	3. AN Blast from the Past!

Hello everyone, it's been quite a while since I have logged on and updated my stories. And okay I have to admit, all the reviews and people who have added me as their favorite have guilt tripped me into finishing what I started all those years ago : P  
So congrats! Haha, I have come out of my hole in the ground and I will revise Blood War, give it a new name probably, make it WAY better, and hopefully delete the more embarrassing stories off of this account - -;;;

Let me say I do feel incredibly honored to have such a fan base, it's exciting to see so many people taking a liking to stories I wrote almost four YEARS ago when I had little sense of grammar or anything OO to be truthful, re-reading my old work makes me cringe a little. So I hope you all enjoy the revisions I am going to make and thank you for being patient with me for so many years.

-Sir Dizzy "Eggroll" Death

So expect some updates very soon!!


End file.
